


Let's Play a Game

by Endraking, Shatteeran



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cold hearted, Dark, Destroying Love, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Game of Angst, Games of pain, Inspiring love, M/M, Mentor Theo, Murderpups, Mutual Pining, Nolan is twisted, Spiral writing, Student Nolan, Theo Raeken is twisted, Twisted Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/pseuds/Shatteeran
Summary: “Hey, little hunter, ever made someone fall for you, just to own their heart and squeeze?”The simple question slipped from Theo's confident grin.  Those words would change their lives as Theo taught Nolan to swallow his own emotions and use his body and other's feelings as weapons.  Theo didn't expect Nolan to be such a quick study and the ante for the game grew to a level he didn't expect.





	Let's Play a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, another wonderful angst spiral. Enjoy the pain of Theo and Nolan through this.

“Hey, little hunter, ever made someone fall for you, just to own their heart and squeeze?”

Nolan looked to the floor, the cheap mottled grey carpet of their motel.  When Theo left Beacon Hills, he couldn’t help but follow.  He carried stars in his eyes and those stars had one name: Theo.  Since then, the chimera had slipped further back to his nature, not saving others but inflicting pain and death.

The trap set a while ago had been tripped.  He'd known it caught him but chose to enjoy the pain as the metal teeth sank deeper into the tissue of his heart.  "No.  I can't make someone fall for me."

And just like that, a new trap was set, one that would ensnare the chimera. A dangerous game of push and pull... built around Theo’s willingness to find the beauty in Nolan in order to teach him the tricks of his trade, around Theo’s refusing to give up. And the more Theo would push Nolan to build his self-confidence, the more the human would pull him in into his thrall. Theo didn’t know how it yet, but he was already caught. He’d already lost.

He raised his head and looked into Theo's eyes.  He let his truths flow, finding no reason to hide from the chimera, the man that he'd exposed his beaten and broken soul to.  "I-I'm not like you, Theo.  When you walk into a room, people can't help but look, stare at you and wonder how something so beautiful could exist.  Me?  They pity me before ever knowing me.  I'm the broken boy with freckles and they wait for the shattered pieces to scatter across the floor."

Theo immediately replied, a predatory hunger in his voice, “Sounds like a fun game.”

He met the gaze and swallowed audibly, feeling Theo’s eyes assessing him.

“Some people like curves, Noley. Some like edges...”

"I've got edges.  Broken ones.  Sharp and ready to scar."

“And that’s your angle,” Theo affirmed with a growl, a promising glint in the eye. “Weak, but ready to scar. You can make hundreds fall for this. Let the bodies pile up!”

The chimera pressed the human against the wall and breathed on his neck. “Let’s rack up the body count, Nol’, shall we?”

He swallowed the lump in his throat.  He'd never viewed himself sexually, at least not the way Theo described and demonstrated.  He couldn't muster the words, the air leaving his lungs as he fought to catch the scent of Theo.  So he leaned into Theo's touch and nodded.  If this was how they would kill, he would murder the world.

The next second, Theo pushed himself away from him, and slinked towards the exit. Nolan shivered at the sudden absence of body warmth but welcomed it all the same. It was just what he needed to gather his wits. From the other side of the room, the chimera smirked at him: “Good. Now let’s find you some fool to practice that neat little move on! Boy or girl?”

He swallowed down the thoughts, buried it with the emotions he tried to cover.  The cool air hit and he took a step to follow Theo, only coming back to the question. "Does it matter?  Either would work."

 “Whatever works, right? I like the spirit.”

"Y-yeah"  He wouldn't admit it, at least not aloud but Theo "liking his spirit" made him happier than the hugs he didn't receive growing up, than the accolades he never received as a student.  But he let the grin begin to spread, the one he was already mimicking from Theo.

Three months later, Theo watched from a distance, sipping from his drink, while Nolan hustled three bikers, two men and a woman, without even trying.

Nolan had learned the lessons, used his frail image to disarm.  As he rubbed between the men, leaving his hand to barely glance over the woman's thigh, he knew they weren't prepared.  Whether they thought he was some poor lost runaway to save, or some boy biting off more than he could chew for them to abuse, didn't matter.  The ploy worked well.  Too well.  Their handguns wouldn't matter and even the more distant man with the sawed off shotgun under his thick leather jacket wouldn't have the time or wherewithal to react.  His trap, Theo's trap had been set.

 “This is gonna be fun”, he muttered under his breath for Theo’s ears only. Nolan bit his lip as he looked upwards through his messy and sweaty hair.

“I just don’t want to feel anymore,” he whined to his victims. At the booth, the chimera clanked his glass against the wooden table and slid off the neon green bench, ready to close their claws on them.

The bikers were almost pushing him as he feigned being drunk.  The three hadn't noticed how he swapped their mugs as they drank, only letting a few sips past his lips.  The movement to the alley was a stumbled one and he took joy as they tried to carry him.  He let the eager fingers undo the buttons of his plaid shirt, exposing his speckled milky white chest.  The cold pebbled his nipples, but he knew it wouldn't be long before the heat of their blood warmed his chest.

He felt the bristle of the stubble as one of the bikers nipped at his neck, eager hands rubbing roughly against his chest.  His eyes fell over the man and woman as they kissed and pulled at his belt.  He knew not to act too soon but the moment he let his head loll to the side with a moan, he saw the claws and golden eyes.

No one would figure out what happened.  The bikers were hunters and perhaps another group would find the odd animal attack deaths, but they would be long gone. 

They didn’t kill for its own sake, but it did provide them with income.  The dead no longer had a need for cash and their choice of hunters was almost entirely due to the fact that hunters, funded ones, carried more money than most.  He learned that in his brief time with Monroe.  One can’t bribe a cop with a credit card and paper trails lead to incarceration.  But the game wasn’t about killing, it was about control and manipulation.

Six months later, Theo stepped out of the shower, towel low on his hips. On the dingy motel room’s bed, Nolan and Tara cooed to one another. Theo bent over his bag to retrieve semi-clean clothes.

When he’d asked Nolan to target a new victim, a long-term one, Theo would have never thought he’d go for one with his sister’s name. She even looked a little bit like his Tara would have, if she’d got to grow up. Nolan was definitely learning. He turned around as he heard the distinctive sounds of heavy necking.

“If I go grab a soda, will I find a sock on the doorknob?” he taunted.

Nolan ignored him, but Tara eventually got up: “I’ll go get us cokes,” she said, giggling. “Could use the time to cool down.” she added, giving Nolan a wink as she flirted.

As soon as the two friends were alone, Theo’s pleasant demeanor - along with the temperature in the room - dropped.

“How long have you two been dating?” the chimera asked.

“You know how long,” Nolan answered with a dismissive roll of his blue eyes.

“How long?” Theo pushed with a growl.

“Two months.”

“Ok. Now break her heart.”

The word slipped from his lips with the disbelief before his mind could catch up. "What???"  Before Theo spoke, the thoughts caught up.  He was supposed to lure them in.  Not for the quick kills of the past, relying on lust but to really make someone love him.  Tara did.  He had no question.  He'd hear her pleasant moans of his name when she slept, her guard was always down with him.  She accepted him.  It felt good.  But he knew the split too.  His eyes hadn't strayed.  He was Theo's.  But he doubted if he could follow through.

 

"Break her heart."  The words were cold, demanding.  He took a deep breath and nodded.  He'd made the mistake.  He'd let himself grow attached and this was the test.  Who would he choose, Tara or Theo.  Only one could exist just like the Earth only has one moon.  One jealous, possessive orb circling it.

“Well,” Nolan eventually said as he got up, walked towards Theo with a practiced sway in his hips. “I have an idea as to how I could do that.”

His arms found their way around the chimera’s neck; a swift move of his hips sufficed to discard the towel. A second later, a rattle at the door betrayed Tara’s impending return...

He must've caught Theo by surprise because the moment he pushed his lips against the chimera's, Theo froze.  He couldn't watch her reaction, feebly guarding his own pain as he let his fingertips slide through the thick, soft hairs on the back of Theo's head, pushing him into the kiss.  Theo fed into the energy, suddenly pushing and dominating the kiss.  The enthusiasm completely countering his previous apprehension. 

The smash of glass as the three bottles fell to the unforgiving floor, the shatter sending fizz into the air, pulled at his attention.  The weak gasping plea that followed. "Nolan?" 

He heard the exact moment of the break, the exact moment that Tara would never have the carefree spirit in her voice again.  One kiss to crush those innocent, protected feeling.

Time seemed to stand still, waiting for a response, demanding something before it would move again.  He internally kicked dirt over the emotions he felt for her and when they refused to be hidden, he twisted them.  He would show his love by hate.  In a sickly sweet tone, he pulled from Theo's embrace and looked to Tara, "Oh, you dropped the cokes."

 

Her eyes welled with tears as they darted over the two, barely staying still as she clearly searched for an answer. "What's this?" 

He replied easily, almost too casual. "Oh, this?  Theo and I were kissing.  I thought that much would be obvious." 

Her voice shook and broke further. "But, us..." 

He channeled his sadness into humor. "What us?  I thought I was clear when this started.  I like you- " Her anger cut him off. "Loved me." 

He feigned the innocent silliness, tapping his forehead lightly with his palm. "No, you're right.  Love you.  I love who you are as a person Tara.  Your smile, your kindness, and the way you can pull those moans from me.  Simply the best.  You should teach classes."

Her lower lip trembled. "But I thought we were together." 

He took a step towards her and she immediately backed away, wounded. "Tara, honey, we weren't really together.  You know that.  We were using each other.  Come on, don't make this into something it isn't." 

Her sadness changed, and the anger flashed across her face. "Nolan, I wasn't using you.  I love you." 

He bit his lip and looked back to Theo with wide eyes before meeting her gaze. "Oh.  I thought we were on the same page.  Well, this is awkward."

He took a few steps towards her and reached out, but she recoiled from his touch. "Come on, Tara, come back inside the room and we can talk about this.  Figure out where you got us wrong." 

Her features contorted from the betrayal before she spat. "Fuck you Nolan!" 

She ran from the door, the tears and sobs flowing freely until her footsteps couldn't be heard.  He looked back to Theo and smiled. "If she wasn't scarred before, she is now."

A silence fell over them.  Theo was impressed but he couldn’t let it show through.  Nolan appeared to be unfazed but his chemo signals betrayed the emotions.

 “Your turn now,” Nolan said, the anger seeping involuntarily through his tone.

Theo instantly began plotting.  It was going to be hard to top that.

He knew how he could win, how he could top that.  It would require the proper pain in the proper place.  The truck hit the highway and it wasn’t long before they were greeted with the “Welcome to Beacon Hills” sign.

Once they passed the sign, Nolan knew what he needed to do.  No doubt Theo had plans, probably plans with Liam since they both knew of their connection and how painful that could be.  He took a risk though.  Sure Theo could hurt Liam but who better to crush than the True Alpha. 

While Theo plotted to destroy the man he carried at least some feelings for, he would destroy the wolf that Theo respected.  With a determination and confidence he hadn’t known until recently, he set out to enact his plan.

After breaking away from Theo, claiming his own independence he sought out to find Scott.  Luck was on his side, at least momentarily, when he found the Alpha at his childhood home.  What he hadn’t expected, was Malia’s presence. 

But he’d done this before.  A couple was not really that different than an individual.  He only needed to plant the idea, grow the possibility in their minds. 

While standing just inside the McCall residence, Scott and Malia eyed him up.  He knew he looked pathetic.  The rain from earlier must’ve left him quite the image.  With a shiver, Scott grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped him up. 

While standing there, Scott confirmed, "You went away from one year. With Theo. What did you do?"

"We tried to heal, together. One another. Be better and better people. After a while, we realized... What we were missing was right here, in Beacon Hills... and so we came back. Theo came back for Liam. And I came back... for..."

"For me."

"And Malia, yes."

Scott eyed him up while Malia’s gaze narrowed. The unending trusting line bent slightly, the hint of doubt showing over his features.  "Why us?" 

He swallowed difficultly.  He knew he couldn't lie to Scott, it would be picked apart easily, so he told the truth, many truths. "You're strong and caring.  You protect people and give of yourself until it hurts.  I remember seeing you, back in the library, red eyes blazing, trying to save everyone.  I think that's when I saw you different, felt this.  Scott, I want to feel safe.  In your arms." 

He looked to Malia. "I want to be someone special to you too.  I don't want to split you up but, maybe, join you."

Malia tilted her head and looked to Scott. "He's talking about sex, right?" 

Scott coughed a couple of times and plastered a goofy smile and nodded, "I think eventually." 

Scott addressed Nolan. "That's a bit forward, why now?" 

He stepped away and stares out the window, into the dark forest. "Because we aren't promised anything.  We only get what we can hold on to.  I know what I want and I'm going to go for it." 

He looked back with a nervous smile. "If you want me, that is."

 

Scott and Malia looked to each other, thoughts traveling unspoken as he continued. "I know you don't have a reason to want me and I understand if you say no.  I just think- I think this could be great.  Together."

The smile that graced his face when they nodded in agreement could've shamed angels, but more likely drew a nod from devils.  He was right.  If he could do this, it would be great.  Making them fall, crushing them.  Together.

A couple of months passed. While Nolan walked with Scott and Malia, the alpha possessively holding him close with an arm over his shoulders, Malia's hand tucked into the back pocket of his jeans, he spotted Theo with Liam.  They were laughing and smiling, happy.  He'd seen that smile before.  Briefly.  Theo was happy.  His Theo was happy with Liam.  His mind filled with doubt.  What if Theo chose Liam to leave him?  What if that was the game?  Something about his emotions must've changed his scent because Scott leaned against his head while Malia curled around his side.  Scott whispered caringly, "Are you okay?" 

He replied without thinking, "Y-yeah." 

Malia stated firmly. "You're lying.  Nolan, don't lie." 

He sighed deeply.  He knew he would have to say something. "It's been forever since I've hung out with Theo.  I guess- I guess I miss him." 

Scott kissed the side of his head. "Okay.  We'll have a pack night together.  I'll make sure you get to spend some time with Theo." 

He weakly smiled. "Thanks Scott."

He nervously paced around the living room of the McCall house.  He hadn't talked with Theo much since the game begun and his heart wouldn't slow, his anxiety sky rocketing.  What would he say?  What would Theo say?  He wanted to know now, before he completely soaked through his shirt.  He rubbed his sweaty hands against his jeans and began another lap. 

Before he could register it, he felt a strong chest against his, strong arms holding him tight and the soft yet firm lips pressed against his, pulling his emotions through.  He melted into Scott's warmth.  When Scott pulled back he asked, "What was that for?" 

Scott warmly smiled, "Your heart was beating out of your chest.  I was afraid you were going to have a panic attack.  So, I wanted to pull you back." 

He couldn't stop the blush as his cheeks heated up. "Yeah." 

Malia sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to her, "Sit down, Noley, we need to talk." 

He nodded slowly, letting his feet mindlessly carry him to the seat.  When he sat, Malia and Scott pressed against him from both sides.  He was surrounded by warmth, acceptance, and ,yeah, love.

Scott began, his voice calm and even. "When you approached us a few months ago, we were skeptical.  We didn't know why you wanted to be with us but over the last few weeks, I think it's become clear."

His breath hitched as he meekly replied, "It has?"

Malia nodded her head and continued, "You're were in love with Theo and he hurt you.  You wanted to feel whole." 

He took a deep breath, focusing his vision on the white coffee table with glass center. "I did?"

Scott nuzzled against him, rubbing his chin along his neck and jawline," Yeah.  We don't blame you and we're glad you chose us.  But we've got something important to tell you." 

He swallowed difficultly.  They knew.  The entire plan was about to go up in smoke.  Malia reached around and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's okay, Noley, it's nothing bad.  We just wanted you to know that if you choose to be with someone else, even Theo, it's okay." 

His head shot up and he looked to both of them but only found acceptance.  Scott continued, "We don't want you to feel like you are held to us.  If you choose to leave, we'll be fine.  We love you."

His mind raced.  Shit.  Shit.  Shit.  This was not the talk he thought would happen.  He slipped from the couch and looked back to them.  With a weak excuse he fled to the back door.  He pushed the wooden frame and made it to the wrap around porch, closing the door behind himself. 

He'd thought he would end it similar to Tara, but this was different.  He tried to catch his breath.  It was too much.  He wasn't ready. 

He looked out, towards the sidewalk and road through the neighborhood and caught the couple walking.  Their quiet laughs and then the sandy haired man pushed the brunette against a tree and kissed at his neck. 

It was Theo.  Theo and Liam.  His throat ached as it tried to close up as his heart hammered, threatening to jump from his chest.  He was done with this game.  He wanted to walk back in and tell Scott and Malia.  But he knew that wouldn't end the way he'd expect.  They would probably accept and forgive him, or at least Scott would.  Fuck!  He wasn't ready for this.

Whereas Nolan’s happy luck at Scott’s and Malia’s acceptance of his endeavor remained to be proven, Theo encountered issues of another kind.

Liam isn’t known to be forgiving, nor trusting, and he gave Theo a run for his money. Payback for the chimera’s running away from Beacon Hills. The beta can be stupidly stubborn, and Theo, well, it’s no secret that he has obsessive tendencies. The Raeken boy has barely taken the time to see or talk to Nolan since they’ve set foot in BHHS, entirely consumed as he is by the pursuit of Liam’s love.

It doesn’t help that he’s always had something for the wolf, too. But that’s the only thing he could think off, the only scheme that would place him above the little hunter in their glorious game.

While the human had learnt to inflict pain on people he respected and cared about, he still had one lesson to learn from his master: self-sacrifice. The art of hurting oneself in order to cause a bigger, deeper, deadlier injury to someone’s psyche.

Theo would show him... as soon as Liam would fall in love with him. But Dunbar resisted his charms. And the more Theo tried, the more he thought and thought more about his little wolf, the harder he was making it for himself to pack up and leave when the time irrefutably would come. The time always came...

Eventually he figures it out. It's so simple, really. All Liam really cared about was truth and honesty. Sincerity, even; and while Theo is new to all those things, hasn't been acquainted with them for some time, he's willing to put the effort in to learn.

For Liam's heart. Basically - and he will long wonder why he hadn't picked up on it after all of it came to pass - the only way for the chimera to make Liam fall in love with him is to put himself out there, to take a risk by showing himself fully and vulnerable for the wolf to love or reject.

It took him several botched attempts and more than a fair share of fights, but eventually, he managed to give enough of himself for Liam's wall to crack.

It went fairly quickly after that: they dated a couple of weeks later and have sex almost daily after their second date.

For a fortnight, Theo lets himself be happy, relishing in the euphoria of a hard yet successful chase, but mostly, preens in the proud affection he reads in Liam's eyes, a love - a word he doesn't dare to even think out loud during the day - that he couldn't fake his way through, that is his and his only. A feeling of belonging he doesn't have to share with taunts and dares and challenges and adrenalin, that isn't tainted with manipulation and blood and schemes... except it is. Of course it is.

The chimera is reminded of it when he sees Nolan abandon the party to rush out of the house. After a peck on Liam's lips, he slinked out behind the human and found him, sitting on the porch, watching the moonlight as it paints the wooden planks with silver.

"What do we do now?" he whispered to Theo, voice a little bit broken by something they will both blame on the fresh night air.

"Hey, big coywolf," he tried again after Theo's obstinate silence. "Ever changed a plan half-way through?"

He looked to Theo's face and saw the mask slipped, if ever so slightly, and the pain of conflict bled through.  He knew the expression he'd witness was true.  Happiness.  Something he was unable to provide. 

That was the problem with his brand of attractiveness, his lure.  He was broken.  He tugged at the innate side of people to fix something that was broken.  That's how he pulled them closer and showed the rich side.  And even though he was content with their affections, he was never really happy. 

He desired the chase more than being the lure.  He wanted his passion and pursuit to be how he won their affections, not the jagged cage he's used.  With Theo, the glow of actual emotion, something more than manipulation on the surface, his anger grew. 

He was the final target.  He should've guessed it with Tara, but the pieces could always be smashed further.  The sharp edges reduced to dust.

He slowly stood, not trusting his knees before he let the cold tone slip from his lips, looking away from the chimera, "Scott and Malia love me.  It happened a bit quicker than I anticipated.  And Liam?  How does he feel about you?"

He expected the lie, the obvious one that he could easily refute. 

While he was the lowly little hunter who couldn't catch scents or read heartbeats, he was also the one that was easily forgotten or ignored.  He might not have talked with Theo much since returning but he always found himself at just the right place and just the right time to witness the birth of their fragile relationship. 

He watched it grow and blossom into something greater than what they shared.  He hated how bitter he felt. 

With Scott and Malia, he felt accepted and loved, but what did he have to return?  He'd built the relationship in deceit and even his emotions to them were masks of contempt, so constant and familiar that they must've thought it was his natural scent.

"Liam's fallen fast and hard," Theo said between gritted teeth.

He looked upwards, staring as the moon played with its silver range of colors on Nolan's face. Not so long ago the sight would have filled him with longing. Desire to touch. He found none of these urges in himself this time... The human raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Okay... Hard. Maybe not that fast. Amazing job with Scott and Malia, by the way," the chimera relented.

"But now... now we break hearts."

The words tasted sour in his mouth. He silently prayed that Nolan would volunteer to go first. When he didn't, Theo decided he wasn't above throwing his friend under that particular bus.

"Well... since you got with them earlier, it's only fair you start us off, right Noley?"

He took a deep breath.  Theo's words sank in and the first prompting raised the questions within.  He thought about his time with Theo and how Theo helped him see himself as more than a shattered piece of glass. 

He loved him. 

There was no question or doubt. 

When Theo prompted a second time, almost a plea for him to act first, his resolve faltered.  He had one more question that needed to be asked.  "Theo, how do you feel about me?"

He gazed into Theo's eyes, looked for that shred of hope to something he knew he saw before.  When he couldn't find it and the chimera took far too long to answer a simple question, he knew the answer.  Theo's voice cracked with uncertainty, "Nolan, I-" 

He tore his gaze away and stared at the moon.  The jealous moon that only cares about one Earth.  He could face the orb in the sky, but he knew his Earth, his world, found another moon. 

One just as damaged but also one deserving of the kind of attention Theo gave. 

His voice chilled to the bone. "You won, Theo.  The longest game of them all.  Go.  Go to Liam and celebrate."  The tears slid from his eyes, lining his cheeks without a sound.  He'd learn to wear the mask well from Theo, maybe too well.

Yet it also seemed that, in the rainfall of emotions battering against Nolan's mind, he'd also forgotten what he'd learnt about the chimera.

How Theo felt was irrelevant. It had always been irrelevant.

The Raeken boy was a man with a plan, a plan he'd follow through no matter what the costs. And it seemed Nolan wouldn't be convinced, no matter what Theo would say.

Though he was good with words, the Dread Doctors' lab rat had always preferred actions anyways. He wordlessly got up and went back inside, without looking back. Secretly, he thought Liam deserved a far better send off than the one he was about to receive, something a little more refined, subtle yet explosive... but it was about efficiency now. Subtlety would have to be dealt as a second blow.

Focusing on his olfactive sense, Theo scanned the crowd. He needed to figure out where Liam was before he threw himself on Brett.

As Theo stepped inside, Scott caught the scent, the scent of loss, of sorrow from the young man he'd held together with Malia.  All signs pointed to Theo and the chimera moved through the crowd with precision.  Scott looked to Malia and nodded toward Theo before he walked to the back door. 

When he cracked it and leaned out, he whispered, "Nols?  Are you okay?"  Nolan shot back a look, the emotionless face with tears flowing like a leaky faucet.  Nolan waved him away dismissively and he slowly stepped back inside. 

He moved around Stiles, who seemed to be a bit drunk at the island in the kitchen and found where Malia had cornered Theo.  They could get their answer.  Together.

Nolan stared at the moon.  He didn't want to be around people.  He didn't want to feel anything.  He knew this day was coming.  He could've been a fortune teller with the skill of foresight in this area. 

He barely missed the abrupt opening of the back door and the stumble of unsure feet as someone sat next to where he stood, in the seat he formerly occupied.  He quickly turned and saw the pale, man with dark spikey hair and a dusting of moles. 

Stiles downed the red cup's contents and tossed it into the backyard.  He shot him a glare, but Stiles began to ramble, "Love sucks!  I mean am I right or what?" 

He held back the laugh, settling for a brief chuckle, "You aren't wrong.  Aren't you with Lydia or someone else?"

The sarcastic spike of a laugh left Stiles' lips, "Someone?  Yeah.  No.  You know what sucks the most?  It doesn't matter how honest you are, you much you feel, how much they feel, it all blows up in your face.  They tell you they love you, show you they love you and how does it end?  Staring at the bottom of a Solo cup wondering what the hell happened." 

He stepped around Stiles and sat next to him, "Well, you don't have to stare into the bottom of it.  You threw it in the yard."

Stiles laughed hard, much harder than the joke, but those pained eyes turned to him. "You're Nolan, right?  Scott and Malia's boyfriend.  Why are you out here crying?  Your partners are inside." 

With a sigh he admitted, "I don't think we're going to work out."  Stiles placed a warm hand on his shoulder and squeezed, "That sucks.  You seemed happy together." 

He relented into the touch, "They're happy.  I just seemed that way."

Stiles stared at the moon and continued, "But hey, they have each other.  And then Theo and Liam.  Didn't see that coming."

Stiles missed the slight whispered that freed itself unwilling, "Neither did I..." 

Stiles looked to him, "What?" 

He shook his head with a small smile, "Nothing." 

Stiles squeezed his shoulder once more, "You know, I wish we could wish upon a star or something like that.  You know what I'd wish for?" 

He shook his head slowly, only responding verbally when the silence told him Stiles was waiting, "Nope.  I have no clue." 

Stiles continued with gusto, "I wish I would meet someone that would love me.  You know what?  Scratch that.  I want to meet someone who will pretend to love me.  Lie to my face and pull me along by the heartstrings.  Control me through these emotions." 

He tilted his head curiously, "That's an odd wish."

Stiles faced him with a full faced grin, a mischievous one, "I want it because then I know they'd plan everything.  They'd care about the plan even if they didn't care about me.  There wouldn't be some twisted conflict about them feeling things for someone else, they would only have plotting, methodical eyes for me." 

A small smile graced his lips, "But what happens when they get what they want?  They'd throw you away, just the same." 

Stiles tapped the side of his head knowing, "That's it, Nolan.  I could always stay one step ahead of them.  They never get everything they want so I get exactly what I want.  It's beautiful, really." 

They sat in silence, they faces turning back to the moon.  The suggestion bounced around in his head.  Stiles wasn't who he wanted but in this scenario, did it matter?  Love pulled him to Theo and shattered him but Stiles?  Stiles wanted to be cut apart by the jagged pieces and beg for more.  He could do this.

Theo taught him well.  And the challenge, to outmaneuver the crafty agent in training.  This could be fun.  While lost in thought, Stiles stood and started walking to the back door. 

He grabbed his wrist and yanked him into his lap.  Before the agent could argue, he pushed his lips against his.  It wasn't a kiss of passion, but the seal of an agreement of need.  When they broke, Stiles coughed and touched his lips, "What was that for?" 

He plastered his sinful grin, "We needed to kiss now before we fuck after our first date." 

Stiles stuttered, "I didn't agree to that." 

He pushed just an ounce more into his grin, "Yet..."

Theo stepped away from the pack members.  Scott and Malia flanked Liam and the remaining members circled him to protect him from the wounds he'd already received. 

It was a display, nothing more since the damage had been done, to both of them.  He crushed his own heart in the hand that held Liam's and the only true saving grace was the thought that while he was alone and it hurt, he hurt Liam worse. 

Mason was the one that spoke up, "Theo, why don't you leave?  You never should've come back." 

He pushed through the pain and snarked, "Coming back wasn't my idea in the first place!" 

All he had left was to take Nolan away, lick their wounds and prepare for the next game. 

He stepped to the back door and opened it.  The scents almost knocked him over.  Sorrow and heartache but an overwhelming scent of contentment.  He glared at the source in disbelief.  Nolan's arms, snaked around Stiles' chest, pulling the agent-in-training impossibly closer as they kissed.  He could feel the act from Nolan, but to Stiles, the tactile was enough. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but Nolan's mischievous, methodical, blue eyes gave away the thoughts, the smirk that his occupied lips could not. 

Nolan already knew the master lesson.  Self-sacrifice.  Nolan threw himself on the blade, but that action led him to run himself through.  Now, he had nothing.  No one.  The game might continue, but he was no longer a player.

 

A few years passed.  In a motel, paid for by the FBI for Stiles to commence on a mission, they were curled together.  Their bodies flush, a light layer of sweat, foreheads pressed together, noses touching.  Nolan leaned back and kissed his forehead, a display of feigned affection in their post sex glow.  He whispered, "Agent Stilinski, have you ever made someone fall for you, just to own their heart and squeeze?"


End file.
